This invention relates to precipitated silicas. More particularly, the invention provides a new form of silica which can be produced by wet methods, and which has properties which on a cost/effectiveness basis, are comparable with or better than the very expensive pyrogenic silica produced by methods such as burning silicon tetrachloride.